Hakufu Sonsaku
Hakufu Sonsaku (孫策伯符 Sonsaku Hakufu) is the main female protagonist of the series. She loves to fight and loves to take on stronger opponents. She was given intense martial arts training, by her mother, and was trained in tea ceremonies and flower arrangements. She is the cousin of Koukin Shuuyu and the daughter of Goei and Bundai Sonken. Soul History Hakufu's legendary counterpart, Sun Ce, was born in 175. He was a furious fighter known as the Sho Haou of Kotoh, and succeeded his father Sonken, but in the end he died at the hands of Uktisu in 200. Appearance Hakufu is a beautiful girl with ample cleavage. She has long flowing beautiful, strawberry blonde hair, that goes down all the way to her back which also covers her ears. Her hair also has bangs as well, most of which in the middle of her forehead which covers up most of her forehead. Two strands of Hakufu's hair also stick out, on the top of her head. Hakufu is usually seen in her Nanyo academy uniform, which consists of a red plaid skirt and a yellow sweater vest with a white collared shirt underneath, white socks and a pair of brown loafers. Personality Hakufu is usually a nice person but is prone to extreme fits of anger like a kid when she doesn't get her way. She is also very headstrong person who will go into any situation or battle without thinking, exposing herself to severe danger. While Hakufu enjoys fighting, she is against the idea of killing or using violence on her opponents. Despite her destiny to conquer all the schools, Hakufu just wants to fight. Basically speaking, she fights for the sake of fighting. Story (Manga) Introductory Arc Hakufu is first seen at her original house training, and then enjoying lunch with her mother, Goei, although this was interrupted by Hakufu who attempts to hit her own mother, but Goei uses a fish to block the attack. Hakufu then goes to school where she is made a laughing stock for not being as coordinated as the others. Hakufu had felt very deterred and thought she wasn't really being herself, until she saw two men boxing each other, which she gladly participated in, beating one of them in one blow. Hakufu is then snuck up from behind by a man named Hannou, who she follows hoping to get a fight out of him. Hannou informs her of his stats, as well stating that she wasn't an E-rank fighter, since she doesn't have a magatama. Upon persuasion he still fights her using hidden blades in his rings, and although he was able to rip Hakufu's clothing, Hakufu was able to punch Hannou in the face. Hannou had gotten angry by her actions, since to him, she seemed to have cheated by being far stronger than an E-ranked fighter. Hakufu is then seen sneaking into her house, where she is caught by her mother, who decides to give her the magatama she had worn when she was 15 years old, stating that Hakufu could no longer live there and she must move to Tokyo. Hakufu is next seen at the gates of Nanyo Academy where she is able to beat up roughly 27 people, remembering her mother telling her to defeat 30 students to make a lasting first impression, but her streak was then stopped by a B-ranked fighter name Gakushuu, who was able to defeat her, even after he gave her a free kick. Hakufu is then seen having lunch with her cousin, Koukin, where after eating, wanted to fight Gakushuu, knowing that her kick had weakened him, but she is stopped by her cousin. Hakufu is then taken back to her cousin's house where she rests. The Big four Arc Hakufu, after barely being able to make it in on time to school, runs to her class, only to be met with Kannei who begins to attack her without giving a reason. Hakufu tries her best to fight back, but can ultimately do nothing due to the vast difference between him and her. As Kannei tries to go for another attack, Hakufu is saved by an unlikely ally, Shimei Ryomou. Kannei tries to fight Ryomou as well, but is swiftly taken out by her in one blow. She then turns her attention to Hakufu. Ryomou and Hakufu's battle begins, and Hakufu is quickly out classed in every way, as her opponent is far more skilled then even Kannei, not allowing Hakufu to hit her even once. She then throws her against a wall. Hakufu is still able to get up and keep fighting, forcing Ryomou to use some more of her serious moves. Their fight is then interrupted by Saji, who makes Ryomou drop her guard long enough for Hakufu to hit her, knocking off her eye patch. This only made Ryomou mad and caused her to use a choking technique that ultimately broke Hakufu's neck, but this seemed to not have any effect on Hakufu who was able to grab Ryomou and slam her head to the ground. Hakufu's Broken Spirit Arc Hakufu, after sneaking out of the house, is seen being flirted with by two men, when they are interrupted by a strange man screaming out basics. She watches as the strange man fights a multitude of fighters, but steps in when one of the fighters tried using a knife on the lone man. The two are able to scare off the fighters and the strange man, after patching up the holes made by the fight, introduces himself as Genjou Kakouton of Kyosho Academy. He then rushes to leave as the cops shows up, leaving behind his repair kit, which Hakufu takes, and is later found in Nanyo Academy, using it to patch up the holes she made when she trained there. Toutaku's Retaliation Arc Hakufu is next seen with Koukin training one of the most basic styles in fighting, and although Hakufu has just started, she has progressed rapidly. They are then seen about to fight multiple fighters, who are apparently from another school. Story (Anime) Ikkitousen Hakufu is first seen at the gates of Nanyo, where she challenges and defeats many students there, but is beaten by a man named Gakushuu, who is able to defeat her pretty easily. An injured Hakufu is then taken in by her cousin Koukin to his house, where they find Hakufu's mother Goei, there waiting stating that she will be staying with them. Hakufu then goes to the gym in order to find her Sacred bead, which she had accidentally left behind. While searching, she is then attacked by Kouha Kannei, one of the members of the big four, who proves to be very strong. However, Hakufu is helped by an unlikely ally named Shimei Ryomou, who is also a member of the big four. Hakufu soon finds out, however, that Ryomou is no ally and begins to fight her as well. Their fight eventually escalates into the hallway where Ryomou is able to strangle Hakufu into submission. Hakufu, however is able to get up from it and begins to savagely attack Ryomou, nearly beating her to death. Hakufu's rampage is stopped by Saji who is able to knock her unconscious from behind. Hakufu then goes out after being disappointed at her loss to Ryomou, and meets a strange person who shows that she is very capable in martial arts, as shown when she had beaten up two men with ease. Hakufu then meets and helps out a man named Genjou Kakouton, who was being ganged up on by people from another school. Hakufu is then seen practicing the basics, as suggested by Kakouton. Hakufu then fights Shigi Taishiji, who had beaten Koukin senseless. Hakufu is quickly outmatched by Taishiji's power and skill. Hakufu does not give up however, and although she loses, she does not give up, impressing Taishiji, gaining his respect in the process. Hakufu is next seen at Yoshu Academy wanting to fight the entire school, after learning that the leaders of Yoshu Academy had literally stabbed Taishiji in the back, causing him to be paralyzed and unable to fight for the rest of his life. Hakufu's state then changes into the one that took on Ryomou, and she is able to decimate all of Yoshu's fighters. Hakufu then learns about the great fighters tournament, and comes with Koukin and Gakushuu to meet their first opponents, from Yoshu private school, in which she wasn't able to fight or see Ryomou's match as she had to take Gakushuu for medical care. While trying to get medical care for Gakushuu she is attacked by Kannei, who states that it was an order from the leader of Nanyo, Enjutsu. Hakufu is able to defeat Kannei, but not before Kannei is able to injure Koukin's right arm, leaving him useless for the Tournament. Hakufu then fights Kan-u, from Seito academy, and is quickly overwhelmed by Kan-u's power. She is, however, able to hurt Kan-u after turning into her dragon state, but it still resulted in Hakufu's defeat, although technically Kan-u surrendered, allowing Nanyo to go to the third round. Hakufu then fights with her old friend Kakouton, but is not able to even hurt him, as Kakouton just attacks her on the legs. Hakufu is disappointed as Nanyo is out of the tournament, do to Ryomou's defeat at Hokou Kakuka. Hakufu then ventures to the hotsprings with her family, where they meet with her old teacher Choko, who fights both Hakufu and Ryomou at the same time. The team is able to defeat him, with great cooperation. They then meet with Ryofu, and Hakufu hears Ryomou swear that she will protect Hakufu at all costs. Hakufu goes to the pool with Koukin. There she meets Totaku, who, unbeknownst to Hakufu is able to put a curse on her, to which Goei tells Hakufu that the only way to cure it was to ask the person who originally put it on her to take it off, joining was Ryomou. Hakufu and Ryomou then venture to Rakuyo highschool and Hakufu is forced to fight Ryofu, nearly killing her while in her dragon state. The fight ends and Totaku, on the verge of dying, releases the curse on Hakufu's body. Hakufu then goes with Ryomou to confront Saji, who reveals that he was an agent for Rakuyo highschool and wants to rule in the shadows trying to control Hakufu's mind while doing. It is revealed however that Hakufu's body is taken over by Toutaku who tries to kill Saji, but is stopped by Ukitsu. Hakufu then agrees to fight Ukitsu, after she finishes recovering, in front of the school. Hakufu turns into her dragon state while fighting Ukitsu, and is uncontrollable, beating Ukitsu to near death. However, Koukin is able to stop her, and Hakufu and Ukitsu then decide they no longer want to follow their destiny by taking off their sacred beads. Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Hakufu is first seen at her house, where she is attacked by the newly acquired fighters from Kyosho. Hakufu, Koukin, and Goei, were able to defeat them, and they then meet Kakouton, who tells them why Kyosho is attacking Nanyo, stating that one of Nanyo's fighters, Kannei, had attacked their friend Kakuka. Hakufu is next seen beside a bed ridden Ryomou in her own house, angered at the situation bestowed upon her, as Ryomou was barely clinging to life when they found her. Hakufu's own dragon begins to take over, and before it fully does, Goei chops the back of her neck stopping the transformation. Hakufu then sneaks off to Kyosho, wanting to face Sousou hoping to end this fight between the two, but is instead met with Kan-u, who fights her in place of Sousou. Kan-u is able to best Hakufu easily in speed, skill, and strength, but Hakufu is able to continue as she is able to awaken her dragon, being able to fight on the same level. Their fight is then interrupted by Sousou, who is able to decimate Hakufu with one shot, ultimately defeating even a possessed Hakufu. Hakufu is next seen waking up in a cave by her old master Chouko, who awakens her dragon on purpose, trying to help tame it. Chouko is able to defeat Hakufu and allows Ukitsu to fight Hakufu, as she was the only one who could help tame Hakufu's dragon now. While Ukitsu fights Hakufu on the outside, Hakufu thinks back to her town and school, where she eventually meets her father, who tells her not to give up yet as it was not yet her time. Her dragon is then seen going off to the battle of Red Cliffs. Hakufu appears at the Battle of Red Cliffs where she confronts a fully demonized Sousou, being able to best him in the fight having full control of her dragon. Sousou desperately tries to attack Gentoku, seeing that he could not defeat Hakufu, but is unsuccessful as Gentoku was also able to gain control of her dragon, and with the combined efforts of both the thunder, and water dragon, as well as the Dragon Jade, Hakufu and Gentoku were able to defeat him once and for all. Hakufu is later seen working at a diner with Ryomou, hoping to gain enough money to travel around the world and fight all sorts of other fighters. Ikkitousen: Great Guardians In this series, Hakufu returns as a main character and is the leader of Nanyo Academy, where she motivates Koukin and her colleagues in the Big Four to take on part-time jobs so they can participate in a martial arts tour. During their job at a Chinese restaurant, she gets in a fight with Kanu, but their dispute is interrupted by a girl named Chubou Sonken, who is looking for her sister, the leader of Nanyo, which turns out to be Hakufu. Hakufu gets Chubou acquainted with her friends, and even rescues her when she is kidnapped by En'in. When she encounters a returning Ryofu Hosen, Hakufu does not recognize her (she is forgetful with names and faces). After Ryofu, Chubou and Hakufu enjoy themselves at karaoke, Ryomou finds them and is shocked to see Ryofu. Later Hakufu learns that Gentoku has been possessed by Genpou and she possessed Ekitoku and Chouun as well as attempting to possess Koumei. She heads to Seito with Gakushuu and the two fight Ekitoku and Chouun. The duo win and ask what happened claiming that the reason for the outbreak was Genpou. Hakufu then finds Genpou in an alley suffering from heat exhaustion. She takes Genpou home, only for her to leave. Later Hakufu finds Ryofu and follows her, only to find Genpou again who claims that Hakufu is the only person who was ever nice to her. Genpou kisses Hakufu and as a result Hakufu is possessed, but thanks to Chubou, Hakufu returns to normal and she, Chubou and Koukin head to Rakuyo to find the girl along with Kakouton. Ryomou soon joins afterwards and Hakufu and Ryomou battle Genpou successfully beating her. Genpou is then accepted, but later on, Chubou and her leave. Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor Hakufu is first seen running into a group of thugs attempting to kill Gentoku and Bachou Mouki. Hakufu claims she got separated from Koukin while shopping and proceeds to ask about Kanu, whom she impersonates. The thugs decide to attack Hakufu, but she wards them off and saves Gentoku. Impressed by her skills, Mouki begs Hakufu to be her teacher. Hakufu gives her a qualifying test, which is to defeat Gakushuu. Mouki punches Gakushuu who fakes being defeated. Hakufu at first takes advantage of Mouki, not knowing how to teach a student, but then decides to teach her for real. After hearing about a big fighters tournament, Hakufu wishes to go, but falls asleep on her bus and ends up going in circles, missing her boat much to her dejection. In lieu of her time without Koukin, Hakufu visits Chubou and Genpou. During their stay Hakufu and Genpou go skinny dipping, then Hakufu strips Chubou and pulls her in, as well as showing her ability to control water. Later during a picnic she noticed Sousou watching her. Sousou informs Hakufu that the fighters tournament was a trap and that her friends are in trouble. Hakufu and Gakushuu then go to Seito to see if Gentoku is okay, only to witness the sight of Gentoku turning to stone as a result of being unable to cooperate with her dragon. Hakufu, Gakushuu, Koumei, Hakugen and Chouun take a boat and decide to help their friends after Kakouton gives Hakufu a sword. After getting separated from the group once docked on the island, she reunites with Mouki and the two end up fighting a snake. After being beaten back initially, the two eventually get the better of the snake and move forward. After disguising as a horse with Mouki, Hakufu finds Koukin, Soujin and Ekitoku in the cell and knocks out the guard with an energy blast before the group goes to find Kan-u and Ryomou. The group finds the others and they are confronted by Kentei, who overwhelms them as Ten-i shoots down Hakufu, causing Mouki to chase after her. Hakufu then awakens and kills Kentei, which turns out to be Chutatsu Shibai's corpse. Hakufu later cuts Kentei down and the group returns to their schools, where Hakufu parts with Mouki, who vows to surpass her. Later on, Mouki challenges Hakufu and the two charge each other in the final moments of the anime. Videos PS2 Longplay 072 Ikki Tousen Shining Dragon Ikki Tousen Xross Impact PSP Arcade Mode with Shimei Ryomou and Hakufu Sonsaku Ikki Tousen Eloquent Fist PSP Sonsaku Hakufu's Profile Trivia * Hakufu has been known to be called Booby bombs, only for the fact that her breasts are so ample. *Hakufu dislikes being called "stupid" and will usually berate anyone who calls her stupid. *She has the ability to perfectly replicate any attack or move after only seeing it once. *Hakufu is a good swimmer, akin to her dragon being a water dragon. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Nanyo Academy